


The Good Wife

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_crossgenfest, Cross-Generation Relationship, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's a lucky man and he knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my betas! ♥

"Welcome home, Daddy," Draco's wife said when she met him at the door. "Long day at work?"

"You've no idea, darling." He handed her his travelling cloak and she hung it up for him as she did every night. "I could use a drink."

"I've already poured you a gin and tonic." She walked over to the table to get the glass, Draco's eyes never leaving her lovely arse, the bottom of her cheeks just peeking out from beneath her very short skirt. 

"Sit on my lap." He patted his thigh and she smiled coyly, a hint of pink colouring her cheeks. 

She handed him his drink then sat down, wrapping her arms around his neck and wiggling far more than was necessary. 

"Have you been a good girl today?" he said after he took a large swallow of his drink, perfectly made, as always. 

She looked away from him, chestnut hair falling across her face.

He set the glass down and turned her face toward him, not letting go of her jaw. "Tell me what happened."

She sniffed, lip quivering. "I wanted you so badly, Daddy. I couldn't help it."

"Did you touch yourself?" he said softly.

"I was so empty without you!" she cried, burying her face in her hands. 

"It's all right, darling," he murmured, rubbing circles on her back. "Do you need me to fill you now? Push my big cock into your tiny little hole?"

Her head snapped up, her face hopeful. "Would you, Daddy? Even though I've been so naughty?"

Draco tossed back the rest of his drink, then stood, carrying her in his arms. "I shouldn't have left you alone for so long. Of course you missed your daddy."

"Oh, thank you!" she said, peppering his face and neck with kisses as he carried her down the corridor to their bedroom. "I promise I'll be good for you!"

"I know you will," Draco said, dropping her onto the bed. "Undress for me."

She nodded, unbuttoning her shirt and revealing her pert breasts. She pushed her tits together and offered them on her palms.

He reached out and pinched one of her nipples. "Continue, but keep the skirt."

She leaned back and hooked her fingers into her knickers, pushing them down her legs and then kicking them off.

"Spread your legs for me. Let me see your sweet cunt." 

She reached between her thighs and opened her legs as well as her lips, revealing her glistening folds. Draco ran his fingers through the wetness, the tip of his finger teasing her clit, before he sucked it into his mouth, tasting her.

"Delicious." 

He watched as she began touching herself, and then hurriedly undressed, not wanting to wait a moment longer.

Once he'd pulled his shirt off and pushed his trousers and pants to the floor, he tugged his socks off and lay down beside her on the bed.

She rolled toward him, delicate fingers wrapping around his cock. "What does Daddy want tonight?" 

"Ride me."

She giggled into his chest. "You want to see my tits bouncing."

"I do," he replied. "Sit on my cock. Ride your daddy."

She sat up and straddled his lap, sinking down onto his length in a single smooth motion.

"So wet for me," he said, gripping her hips and thrusting up into her cunt. "So hot, so tight."

"Fuck me with your big cock, Daddy," she said, riding him hard. Up and down she moved, her tits bouncing, hair flowing over her shoulders and down her back. 

"That's it, baby," Draco said, eyes fixed on her rosy nipples. "Squeeze my cock in your sweet cunt."

She clenched her muscles, drawing a groan from him. Her skin was glistening with sweat as she rode him, taking him deep every time she sat back down. 

"I wanna come," she said with a whimper. "Please, Daddy, may I?"

"Will you come for me again?" Draco asked.

She looked down at him, eyes bright with lust. "Oh, yes."

He reached between them and pressed his thumb to her clit, rubbing the sensitive nub. "Come for me, darling. Come for Daddy."

She arched her back, thighs tight on his sides, and shuddered as she came. 

She stayed on top of Draco, his throbbing prick still inside her, as she caught her breath.

Draco rolled his hips to get her attention. "Suck me."

She lifted up, his cock slipping out as she moved, then knelt at his side. Wrapping her hand around the base, she bent her head and sucked him into her mouth.

"Taste yourself on me." Draco reached for the back of her head, wrapping her hair around his fingers and holding her head down. He pushed up, hips off the bed, fucking her mouth. "Christ, you're good."

She hummed, swallowing him down to the root, and Draco was lost, coming in hot spurts down her throat.

She licked him clean of every drop of come then moved up his body, kissing him with her filthy mouth.

"So dirty," he said against her come-flavoured lips.

"Just the way you like me." Her hand roamed over Draco's chest, tweaking one of his nipples lightly. 

"You aren't satisfied yet, are you?" Draco said, knowingly. "You want more."

"And so do you," she said, tracing his lips with her finger. 

He sucked the digit into his mouth, fellating it and then a second, his eyes locked with hers.

Finally, she pulled her fingers free and straddled his chest, the heavy scent of her filling his nostrils.

"Give it to me, baby," Draco said, his prick hardening as the soft folds in front of him lengthened and hardened, a thick, fat cock brushing his lips.

He looked up and saw a flat chest and a shock of short blue hair. "Suck my cock, Daddy," a much deeper voice said.

Draco swallowed Teddy's cock, moaning loudly as Teddy fucked his mouth, large, rough hands gripping his head. Draco took every inch of him, suppressing his gag reflex as Teddy pushed into his throat.

"Fuck, Daddy, fuck!" Teddy cried, his cock throbbing as he came in Draco's mouth.

Teddy sat back on his chest, his wet prick leaving a trail down Draco's chin.

"I'm hard again, darling," Draco said, his hand coming around and caressing Teddy's arse. 

Teddy reached behind himself and grinned. "So you are." He shifted backward and sat on Draco's prick. "The question is do you want my arse or my cunt?"

"I want your tight arse wrapped around me," Draco said hoarsely, lust overtaking him again.

Teddy leaned down and kissed him. "Anything for Daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> Please show your appreciation for the author here, or on [LIVEJOURNAL](http://hp-crossgenfest.livejournal.com/34555.html)! ♥


End file.
